


hey ryan

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [36]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, everybody loves sanha, fluff boyfriends, minhyuk loves sanha, sanha is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: When he came back with a paper bag, he had a fond smile on his face while Bin was pushing at his shoulder peering inside his bag.“Why am I not surprised?”Minhyuk only shrugged in response and hugged the bag close to him, walking ahead of the rest, eager to go home.





	hey ryan

Minhyuk was tired and sleepy. They had finished watching a movie earlier on and were going around the mall for some shopping. He was trailing behind Bin, Eunwoo, MJ and Jinwoo as they went to look for MJ’s ‘special mug’ that he swore he saw in a shop when they passed by twenty minutes ago.

 

“Babe,” Jinwoo hissed quietly to a hyper MJ clutching his hand. “Can’t we just order it online?”

 

MJ huffed, “Why? We’re already here!”

 

Bin and Eunwoo were lost to their own world when Jinwoo tried getting help from them and he sighed tiredly. “Sanha is already texting saying he’s hungry and when are we going home.”

 

Minhyuk made some sort of noise upon hearing Sanha’s name. Honestly he wanted to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend.

 

MJ lit up with worry, Sanha was everyone’s weakness after all, even if he was a little shit most of the time. “Oh no, I promised him we’d be home early and to bring him back some chicken.”

 

“Then let’s go, we can grab take out along the way.” Jinwoo tapped Eunwoo, who was walking ahead of them with Bin, to gesture that they are leaving. Inside Minhyuk’s head, he was cheering at being able to go home.

 

As they were leaving the mall, Minhyuk suddenly stopped when he saw something in one of the store’s.

 

Bin, noticing that their dongsaeng wasn’t with them anymore, stopped and looked behind to see Minhyuk staring at a store. When his gaze went to the shop’s name, he shook his head and sighed.

 

Beside Bin, Eunwoo snorted as he too saw the shop. Jinwoo and MJ had also stopped walking and backtracked to where Minhyuk was.

 

“Ah,” Jinwoo nodded his head while MJ cackled, “Of course!”

 

Minhyuk, hearing the four members, blushed and mumbled a quick, “I’ll be right back” before rushing in the store and buying what he had just seen. When he came back with a paper bag, he had a fond smile on his face while Bin was pushing at his shoulder peering inside his bag.

 

“Why am I not surprised?”

 

Minhyuk only shrugged in response and hugged the bag close to him, walking ahead of the rest, eager to go home.

 

 

 

 

As soon as they reached home, they were greeted by a whining and pouting Sanha laying upside down on the couch. Minhyuk greeted him with a laugh, going straight to their bedroom to leave his shopping bag before going back out to the kitchen where everyone had migrated. He dropped a kiss on the crown of Sanha’s head as he went around to sit on the only empty chair left. Everyone was already digging in, Bin with his mouth full of chicken with Sanha looking the same (Minhyuk swore Sanha was like a little brother copying his big brother about everything).

 

“How was the movie?” Sanha asked, but it came out more like ‘owsk washshs fhe mmmmoomie’.

 

MJ laughed out loud. “Ya, swallow first yeah? But the movie was great!”

 

Sanha swallowed before speaking, “Ugh, I wish I saw it.”

 

“We did tell you to join us.” Eunwoo reached over to grab another chicken leg, grinning cheekily at Sanha’s pout.

 

Minhyuk stayed quiet throughout dinner, occasionally piping up in conversations but otherwise concentrated on his food. When they were all done eating, Bin and Sanha took their dishes (being their turn to wash) and the rest went to wash up and do their own thing.

 

It was probably half an hour later, Minhyuk had finished changing into some sweats and some shirt, when he was lounging in their shared bedroom when Sanha poked his head in. The younger of the two gave him a wide smile upon seeing that he was in the room before going in and laying down with him on the bed, face smushed on his stomach. Minhyuk laughed before carding his fingers through Sanha’s hair.

 

“Tired?”

 

Sanha shook his head, mumbling something Minhyuk couldn’t quite hear.

 

“What? You gotta get up so I can hear babe.”

 

Sanha huffed, or it felt like it, before picking his head up. “I said, I’m not tired, I just wanted to cuddle.” Minhyuk smiled as Sanha pouted. “I missed you.”

 

“I miss you too baby.” Minhyuk leaned down to place a kiss on Sanha’s pillowy cheek. He made some sort of noise at the back of his throat, alerting Sanha into confusion, as he remembered something. “Oh yeah, I got you something.”

 

Sanha’s eyes sparkled. “Oooh, what is it?”

 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes fondly, before leaning over the bed and taking the paper bag and giving it to his excited boyfriend. “Here.”

 

When Sanha saw the bag, he gasped, “You didn’t!”

 

Minhyuk shrugged calmly, but in the inside he was bursting with how adorable Sanha was as he opened the bag and getting out what Minhyuk had bought for him.

 

“I love it! Another for my collection!” Sanha held the pyjamas to his chest, another one of Ryan pyjamas that he absolutely adored. Sanha leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss on Minhyuk’s lips, murmuring. “Thank you Hyuk.”

 

Sanha scrambled off the bed and skipped over to their full length mirror, laying the new pyjamas over his body to see the full design. Minhyuk watched fondly as his boyfriend let out tiny squeals of delight, before Sanha turned around and back on the bed.

 

Minhyuk raised a brow as Sanha looked up down at him with a mischievous glint in his eye and he braced himself.

 

"You know..." Sanha trailed off, looking more and more like the evil maknae that he was. "If Arohas knew you were this soft, you'll lose your 'emo' and 'unmovable' status."

 

Minhyuk leapt on his boyfriend and tickled him. "Take that back!"

 

Sanha giggles throughout his struggling. "You're really just a–" _gasp_ "–softie at heart!"

 

 

 

 

 

Sanha only stopped teasing his boyfriend when Minhyuk threatened to take back all the Ryan pyjamas he had ever given Sanha (it was practically his whole collection, he's not going to risk that).

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> have you seen Jinwoo's [vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/132775) because Sanha's pyjamas are so adorable hence this fic was born!


End file.
